


Sometimes a fool, always a drunk but never useless

by totallynotobsessed



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Angst, Barricades, Canon Era, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Love, M/M, Sad, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallynotobsessed/pseuds/totallynotobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire tries to have some time alone to drink away the thoughts of the doom that is on its way to kill them all. However, instead of being alone he gets some unexpected company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a fool, always a drunk but never useless

It was so quiet and Grantaire didn’t like it. Any other night Les Amis would in the Musain drinking wine, chatting and listening to their leader in red as he spoke of revolution. But this night they were leaning against the pile of furniture that separated them from National Guard whom Grantaire believed were probably almost upon them to kill them all. Pushing himself up from his sitting position against the barricade he gave Courfeyrac, who was sitting on lookout, a weak smile before heading into the Musain in search of another bottle of wine with which he intended to drown his worry.

                With most outside guarding the barricade or focused on loading the guns ready for an attack, no one noticed when Grantaire just grabbed a wine bottle from over the bar and sat on the floor in the corner where his usual table would be if it hadn’t been added to the barricade. It was uncomfortable but he was past caring and had a long swig of wine, the alcohol warming him.

                From outside he could hear the soft singing of his friends trying to keep their spirits up. He knew he should be out there supporting them, joining in the songs and sharing the wine with them, but he saw no point. Although he hated it, he knew that this was probably their last night alive and therefore he couldn’t stand to see their faces as he could picture them bruised and lying on the cobbles with no life left. Grantaire chased the images away once again with the wine, especially when he pictured certain blond curls matted with blood.

                Closing his eyes and resting his head against the wall, he tried to block out everything around him but was interrupted by the feeling of someone sitting beside him, arms and legs brushing his own. Grantaire kept his eyes shut, trying to ignore whoever it was.

                “You can’t ignore reality forever, Grantaire.” Said the person next to him and Grantaire sighed as he immediately recognised who it was. Afterall, Enjolras was the only one who didn’t refer to him as ‘R’ like everyone else did.

                Reluctantly he opened his eyes but refused to look at Enjolras and instead focused on the wine bottle he was rolling between his palms. “I’m not ignoring reality. I just don’t like it...”

                “Why not?”

                “Do you actually think you’re going to win?”

                “Yes. If the people stand together we can change France for good.” Enjolras completely believed that, he could tell by his tone of voice and it made his heart ache that their leader was so naive. They sat in silence for what felt like hours but was only minutes before Enjolras spoke again, this time his voice was softer, “Do you?”

                “Do I what?” Grantaire asked even though he knew what Enjolras was asking. He just wanted to avoid answering.

                A hand gripped his chin and turned his head so that he was forced to look into Enjolras’ eyes that looked at him with an unavoidable seriousness. “Do _you_ think we can do it?” Grantaire couldn’t say anything and tried to look away from Enjolras even though he was still being held in place by the other’s hand. Enjolras’ lips fell into his usual frown at the lack of an answer before letting go of Grantaire’s face and leaning back against the wall. Grantaire tried not to feel too saddened by the loss of contact.

                “You don’t have to be here you know.” Enjolras said, his expression unchanging and looking straight ahead but then softened with a sigh and the blue eyes were on Grantaire once more. “If you wanted you could leave now and I will not think poorly of you.”

                Grantaire shook his head. “I will not leave.”

                He couldn’t help but jump as Enjolras suddenly leant forward, hand gripping Grantaire’s thigh and Enjolras staring at him, face a few inches from his own, with confusion but also curiosity. “Why? You don’t believe in our cause. I doubt that you believe in anything.”

                “You’re wrong though; I do believe in something...” He replied with his gaze back on Enjolras, not even letting the pain of the other’s slender fingers digging into the muscle of his thigh distract him.

                “Then what is it, Grantaire? What is there that could possibly cause a drunken cynic to believe in it?” His voice was little more than desperate whisper, his eyes searching Grantaire’s for an answer.

                “You. It has always been you, Enjolras.” The painful grip on his thigh lightened, leaving the hand just resting there instead. Grantaire cleared his throat and kept his gaze level. “I will follow you into anything, anywhere and anytime. I know I’m just a useless fool and a drunk but-“

                Grantaire was expecting any kind of response other than smooth lips to be pressed to his in gentle kiss that lasted only second but stole his breath away. Enjolras broke the kiss but did not pull away, instead resting their foreheads together “You are not useless, Grantaire. Sometimes a fool, always a drunk but never useless.” Feeling a surge of emotion, Grantaire closed the space between them again this time into a more solid kiss, causing Enjolras to let out a surprised gasp.

                In an attempt to convince himself that this wasn’t just a dream, Grantaire let go of the bottle in his hand and instead let his fingers tangle in the golden curls that framed the other’s face. Their bodies were twisted awkwardly due to the angle of the kiss but that didn’t seem to bother Enjolras as he tilted his head, inviting Grantaire deeper into the kiss which was even more intoxicating than any wine he’d ever tasted. The hand that Enjolras had left on his leg tightened once again causing Grantaire to let out a small moan, parting lips enough that Enjolras took the chance to involve his tongue into the kiss.

                All the kisses Grantaire had shared with women in the past were nothing compared to that moment. He almost forgot the fact that there was in fact a barricade keeping back the National Guard just outside the door. He was glad that if this was his last kiss of his life that it was with their fearless leader he had admired from afar so long.

When the lips separated from his again, Grantaire had to be careful not to push his luck by leaning in again and instead bit his lip with no idea what to say. Enjolras turned his face so that his nose was pressing into Grantaire’s cheek and the breath he let out warmed his skin. “If I told you to leave here, you wouldn’t would you?” Enjolras asked with a sad laugh.

Grantaire replied with a dry chuckle, “Not a chance.” He gently slid his hand from the golden curls to stroke the smooth skin of the other’s jaw with his thumb. “You’re stuck with me I’m afraid.”

“I don’t want you to die for a cause you don’t believe in.” Enjolras’ tone once again serious.

“And I won’t be.” Turning his head, his nose bumped against Enjolras’, forgetting how close they actually were. “If I am to die tomorrow, I will be dying for you.”

“And what if I don’t want you to die for me?”

Sighing, Grantaire plucked up the courage to close the gap and steal one more kiss that was more a brush of the lips before moving back again to look at the god who for some reason decided to spend their last night with him. “You do not get a choice in that, mon amour.”

 

 

               

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever E/R fic and I would appreciate it if you'd leave kudos or comment as it means a lot to hear others opinions, especially on if I should write anymore of this pairing cause I love these two


End file.
